


I Want A Baby

by 221b_ees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding, Sexual Content, Sherlock Being a Good Friend, Threesome - F/M/M, sexual problems
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_ees/pseuds/221b_ees
Summary: John y Mary han estado casados por 2 años, y no han podido concebir un bebé, así que le pidiran a Sherlock un favor. Secretos están a punto de salir a la luz.





	

John daba vueltas en la sala de su hogar, con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda baja, esperando la respuesta. Se había casado desde hace 2 años con Mary, y no habían podido concebir un bebé.  El doctor especializado dijo que John no tenía la excitación suficiente para fecundar a Mary  (que sus espermatozoides se quedaban en el camino y no lograban llegar a la meta). Habían tomado todo tipo de medicamentos, y ahora John estaba esperando a su esposa y el resultado de la prueba de embarazo.

 

— ¡John, puedes pasar! — Gritó Mary desde dentro del cuarto de baño.

 

John tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió con un poco de brusquedad, muestra de su notorio nerviosismo. Ahí dentro encontró a Mary, sentada sobre la tapa del retrete (ya tapado) y sosteniendo la prueba con ambas manos. En el rostro de Mary se podía ver el nerviosismo combinado con la preocupación

 

— Después de hacer todos los pasos anteriores, esperé un minuto para la respuesta de su prueba — Dijo John, leyendo las instrucciones de la caja

 

— He esperado dos años… — Contestó Mary, pero se detuvo y miró de nuevo la prueba sin rastro de alegría en sus ojos. — Negativo — Dijo y bajó la cabeza.

 

John tomó la prueba y ahí claramente se veía una raya que significaba “negativo”. Dejándose llevar por la decepción, dejó la prueba de embarazo caer al suelo, para luego estrellar su puño contra la pared.

 

— ¡Soy un inútil! — Exclamó. 

 

— No, no eres un inútil. Solamente que no hemos encontrado el medio adecuado

 

— Ya hemos tomado todas las pastillas y nada. ¡Hasta al sexólogo he ido! — Dijo John, mostrando una mueca

 

Ambos se quedaron callados, John recargado sobre la pared, habiendo terminado sentado junto a la prueba de embarazo, y Mary en la tapa del retrete con ambas manos en la cabeza.

 

— Hay una solución… — Dijo Mary dudando pues su marido jamás hablaba de eso.

 

Al mirarse, John supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería. Cuando se casaron, John había comentado a Mary que le excitaban los hombres, claro que amaba a las mujeres para una relación, pero no podía evitar no excitarse con los hombres.  Mary lo aceptó, ya que todo el mundo tiene sus secretos (ya sea íntimos o de su pasado), incluso ella.

 

— No, no. Esa vida ya quedó atrás, desde que me case contigo — Dijo negando con la cabeza

 

— Ya lo sé, John. Pero… quizá sea la solución. Claro que no me pondré celosa ni nada — Dijo acercándose a John y susurrándole al oído — Además, ya sabes cuál es mi fantasía.

 

John recordó que la fantasía de ella es compartir a su pareja con otro hombre y ver como se excitaban ellos dos para intervenir ella y ser la musa de ese deseo, pero solamente de su esposo. John no tenía otra opción, era eso o tomarse más pastillas e ir al sexólogo sin ninguna respuesta.

 

— Está bien — Dijo John suspirando — ¿Pero quién será el hombre? — Preguntó.

 

— Bueno… conocemos a alguien que haría lo que sea por nosotros… — Dijo sonriendo Mary

 

— ¡¿Qué!?... ¡¿Sherlock?! — Gritó John levantándose de golpe — ¿Estás loca? — Preguntó.

 

— ¿Qué tiene?, él es gay y es tu mejor amigo — Respondió Mary — sólo será una noche, al día siguiente no hablaremos de eso.

 

— ¡Será muy incómodo! — Dijo John

 

— No te hagas que no te atrae, si no fuera porque te casaste conmigo, todo el mundo pensaría que ustedes dos andan. — Declaró Mary

 

— Ok, debo admitir que está muy bien. Pero eso a tener intimidad con él… — Dijo pero Mary lo tomó de la cintura y besó delicadamente la zona sensible del cuello de John — por favor, solo será una noche… 

 

— Está bien — Suspiró.

 

***************************************

 

Al día siguiente, Sherlock llamó a John para ver los detalles de un caso y John sabía que era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

 

La mañana en Londres era (por así decirlo) cálida, era eso o John y Mary estaban muy nerviosos. Quizá ambas cosas. Ambos se detuvieron en la puerta, Mary le dedicó una sonrisa a John para darle confianza. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la sala donde los esperaba un Sherlock con el gesto fruncido, concentrado en el caso.

 

— ¿Que hace Mary aquí? — Preguntó Sherlock con la vista a la calle de Londres

 

— Hola Sherlock, también me da gusto verte — Respondió Mary irónicamente, sentándose en el sillón

 

— Me refería a que solicite a John para que viniera, no tú. — Explicó Sherlock, dándose la vuelta — Y veo que me van a preguntar algo importante  — Agregó.

 

— ¿Y por qué piensas eso? — Preguntó John, sirviendo té en 3 tazas con las manos un poco temblorosas.

 

— Para empezar: estás sudando y afuera estamos a 5° c, estás temblando un poco y sobre todo porque estás sirviendo té en una taza ya llena.

 

John bajó la mirada y vio que efectivamente el té se derramaba sobre la taza ya llena. Rápidamente tomó el trapo y limpió la zona, llevando el té a la mesa.

 

— Bueno, excelente deducción porque si queremos decirte algo — Dijo Mary, tomando su té — John, empieza — Agregó, viendo a su marido tomar una taza.

 

John dio un trago a su té y luego dejo la taza.

 

— Bueno… ¿recuerdas que en nuestra boda dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por nosotros? — Preguntó John, tratando de empezar el tema

 

Sherlock primero juntó sus cejas y después asintió con la cabeza

 

— Bueno… Mary y yo hemos… tratado de concebir un bebé pero… — Titubeó John

 

— No han podido — Concluyó Sherlock

 

— Exacto… y bueno, fuimos al doctor para ver que estaba mal entre nosotros y… — Dijo John, pero no sabía cómo decirlo y miró a Mary para que lo ayudase.

 

— Bueno, es que la testosterona de John no alcanza para llegar a un ovulo mío y así fecundar a un bebé — Dijo Mary, usando esos términos médicos que estaba acostumbrada y que nadie entendía, incluso Sherlock.

 

— ¿Y eso significa? — Preguntó Sherlock confundido

 

— Que John necesita un estímulo para que produzca la testosterona para hacer al bebé — Completó Mary.

 

— ¡¿Y ese estimulo sería?!... — Preguntó Sherlock, tratando de unir las piezas

 

— Tú — Respondió John — Necesitamos que tú seas mi estimulo sexual mientras hago el amor con Mary — Concluyó John.

 

Por unos segundos, la sala se quedó en silencio hasta que se escuchó la taza de Sherlock romperse en el suelo. Este se encontraba con la cara como en shock (peor que cuando John le pidió ser su padrino)

 

— ¿Quieres que yo sea tu estimulo sexual mientras tú tienes relaciones con Mary?... ¿Quieres que hagamos algo así como un trío? — Preguntó Sherlock y ahora a él le temblaba la voz.

 

Las mejillas de John se sonrojaron y las de Sherlock no se quedaron atrás.

 

— No, un trío no. Solamente vas a hacerlo con John… besos… caricias y esas cosas — Explicó Mary.

 

— Pensé que eras 100% heterosexual — Dijo Sherlock, pensando

 

— Bueno, tengo un pequeño secreto… — Dijo John y miró a Mary, que sólo afirmó  con la cabeza — Me excitan los hombres, a veces — Concluyó de una vez por todas.

 

— ¿Sabes que soy gay? — Preguntó Sherlock, viendo a Mary.

 

— Lo sabemos, pero eres nuestro mejor amigo y después de hacerlo jamás hablaríamos de eso — Respondió Mary.

 

Sherlock se quedó viendo al vacío, incluso se levantó y fue a la ventana. Cuando John pensó que ya no iba a responder, volteó.

 

— Está bien, pero sólo por ustedes — Dijo Sherlock.

 

*****************************************

 

La habitación era cálida en su interior, y el suave olor a cítricos inundaba el ambiente. Para ser una habitación de hotel, el lugar era bastante agradable y resultaba perfecto para la no tan común tarea que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Mary fue la primera en adentrarse al lugar, siendo seguida por John y Sherlock.

 

— Bien… ¿Deberíamos…? — Aventuró John, intercambiando miradas entre Sherlock y Mary, quienes parecían igual de desprovistos de ideas sobre cómo dar inicio a aquello.

 

— Podríamos comenzar a besarnos — Sugirió Sherlock, no del todo seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

 

John volteó a mirar a Mary, esperando recibir su consentimiento para ello. Mary asintió con una suave sonrisa.

 

— De acuerdo… — Susurró John para sí mismo, respirando un par de veces antes de comenzar con todo. Estaba a punto de besar a su mejor amigo, y en frente de su esposa. No hacía falta decir que nunca pensó que algo así pasaría.

 

Los pensamientos sobre lo nueva y desconocida que era esa situación, fueron eliminados de la mente de John cuando los largos dedos de Sherlock se posaron en su barbilla y le hicieron alzar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Sherlock.

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, John? — Inquirió Sherlock con un susurro.

 

John se relamió los labios y cuadró sus hombros, llenándose de valor.

 

— Sí, por supuesto que sí — Aceptó John, volviendo a humedecer sus labios.

 

Sherlock sonrió cálidamente y se inclinó con lentitud, sellando sus labios contra los de John, quien al principio pensó en apartarse, aquello era algo tan loco, pero tras superar la incomodidad inicial, correspondió el beso. Había besado hombres con anterioridad, pero besar a Sherlock Holmes era otro nivel; el hombre era su mejor amigo, su padrino de bodas, y ahora estaba besándolo como si fuese un amante más. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Mary, quien los observaba sentada al filo de la cama. Aunque no estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca, John podía notar la dilatación en las pupilas de Mary. No lo había creído la primera vez que Mary le había contado sobre su fantasía, pero ahora que estaba realmente sucediendo, sabía que Mary no había mentido.

 

Incitado por la respuesta de Mary a su beso con Sherlock, John profundizó el beso, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de Sherlock cuando éste separó sus labios al sentir las manos de John en su espalda baja. Sherlock acunó las mejillas de John entre sus manos y ladeó su cabeza, entrelazando su lengua con la de John en una suave danza que arrancó un gemido ronco por parte de Sherlock, siendo absorbido por los expertos labios de John.

 

— Dios, eso es sexy — Comentó Mary seductoramente, poniéndose de piel al tiempo en el que Sherlock y John se apartaban para sonreírle ampliamente. Mary pudo apreciar que tanto John como Sherlock pasaron sus lenguas por sobre los labios de cada uno, sabiendo que sin duda habían disfrutado del beso, incluso más de lo que les gustaría admitir. — Espero que no les molesté si me uno.

 

Mary acortó la distancia entre ellos y reclamó los labios de John, quien sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió por completo cuando un par de labios conocidos se cerraron contra el punto de pulso en su cuello. Sherlock Holmes estaba besando su cuello, y mentiría si dijera que su miembro no comenzaba a mostrar un más que notorio interés. Profundizó el beso con Mary y en cuestión de segundos una mano de largos dedos comenzó a acariciar su costado izquierdo, trazando su camino hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde una sorpresiva presión se hizo sentir en su miembro, arrancando un gemido de sus labios.

 

— Vamos, John — Susurró Sherlock en su oído; la voz profunda y áspera hizo eco en su cabeza.

 

Un nuevo apretón y John indudablemente sintió que su miembro se sacudió ligeramente dentro de su ropa interior. Sherlock gruñó contra el oído de John y lamió su oreja mientras comenzaba a deslizar la palma de su mano contra el bulto bajo la ropa. El cálido aliento de Sherlock contra su oreja dejó de sentirse, y John tuvo que abrir los ojos para ver si es que aquello en verdad estaba pasando. Mary se apartó, sonriendo ampliamente y percatándose de la mano traviesa de Sherlock sobre John. Con una risa entre dientes, Mary tomó a Sherlock por la barbilla, haciéndolo mirarla. Las pupilas de Sherlock estaban completamente dilatadas.

 

— Sé buen chico y pon tus labios en John, Sherlock — Ordenó Mary, tratando de no reír cuando notó que la respiración de John se quedaba encerrada en su garganta y Sherlock dejaba escapar un suave gemido.

 

Se apartó de enfrente, dándole espacio a Sherlock para que tomase su lugar. Sherlock se posicionó frente a John y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, sin romper el contacto visual entre ellos. Las manos de Sherlock fueron a parar a la bragueta de John, pero antes de siquiera comenzar a bajarla, Mary habló de nueva cuenta.

 

— Será mejor que lo hagan en la cama, quiero ver como el miembro de John desaparece dentro de tus lindos labios, Sherlock — Dijo, apuntando en dirección a la cama.

 

John parpadeó un par de veces pero al final accedió a hacer su camino en dirección a la cama y recostarse al centro de ella una vez que había removido sus zapatos. Sherlock le siguió un instante después, arrodillándose al filo de la cama, observando a John. Sin esperar un mandato más por parte de Mary, Sherlock posó nuevamente sus manos en la bragueta de John y la deslizó por completo, deshaciendo luego los botones. Hundió sus dedos en la cinta elástica de la ropa interior de John y tiró de la ropa, llevándose con ellos el pantalón. Mary tomó su lugar al lado de John, inclinándose para reclamar una vez más los labios de John.

 

El miembro de John, fláccido aún en la cama de vellos dorados, se dejó apreciar frente a los ojos de Sherlock. Sin esperar indicación alguna, Sherlock tomó el miembro dentro de su boca por completo, arrancando un gruñido de John que terminó contra los labios de Mary, quien acariciaba con suavidad el pecho y vientre de John, tocando en ocasiones el cabello rizado de Sherlock. El miembro de John dio una nueva sacudida dentro de la húmeda cavidad de Sherlock, quien tras un par de segundos de haber introducido el miembro de John dentro de su boca, decidió sacarlo para tomar entre sus labios el prepucio de John mientras con su mano sostenía el miembro desde la base.

 

Mary mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior de John, haciéndolo gruñir y posar su mano sobre la cadera de Mary, deslizándola hacia abajo para cerrar su mano en puño sobre la tela de la falda de Mary y comenzar a tirar de ella hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto sus pálidos muslos. Cuando su falda estuvo por completo sobre su cintura, John bajó su mano, acariciando el vientre de Mary hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas, arrancándole un gemido. La piel de Mary era cálida y suave al tacto, y John pronto se vio con su mano dentro de las bragas, tocando el suave y rozado vello de Mary en esa zona. Mary separó sus piernas un poco, dándole un permiso silencioso a John para que continuase.

 

Sherlock había metido el miembro de John dentro de su boca nuevamente, agregando un jugueteo con sus manos de violinista sobre los testículos de John, acariciándolos a la vez que con su mano libre acariciaba sus muslos, ejerciendo un par de presión en ellos. Podía sentir como el miembro de John comenzaba a endurecerse contra su lengua y paladar, y sus esfuerzos por lograrlo no se hicieron esperar.

 

John deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre el sensible clítoris de Mary, haciéndola gemir y presionarse contra él. Pudo sentir un poco de humedad contra la punta de sus dedos, sabiendo de sobra lo mucho que aquello estaba excitando a Mary, y él no se estaba quedando atrás. El roce de la camisa de Sherlock contra su muslo desnudo le hizo recordar a John que los tres seguían usando demasiada ropa. Apartó a Mary un poco y miró hacia abajo, observando la boca de Sherlock engullir su miembro como si de un manjar se tratase. Sherlock mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sabor de John contra su lengua y la magnífica pesadez sobre ella.

 

— Sherlock, quítate la ropa — Indicó John, notando como su voz comenzaba a sonar más áspera y agitada.

 

Sherlock dejó escapar el miembro semi-erecto de John con un audible sonido mojado, lamiéndose los labios cuando se apartó por completo y fijo su mirada en John, luego en Mary, quien asintió, indicando que hiciese lo que John le había indicado. Sherlock se puso de pie frente a la cama, llevando sus manos hacia los botones de su camisa, los mismos que comenzó a deshacer frente a la atenta mirada de Mary y John, quienes había comenzado a desvestirse de igual manera.

 

Una vez que todo fue piel expuesta, Sherlock retomó su lugar entre las piernas de John, quien continuó besando a Mary mientras pasaba sus manos por cada tramo de piel expuesta, embriagándose con el aroma natural de la piel de Mary. Se apartaron antes de que Sherlock retomase sus atenciones al miembro de John.

 

— Tócate un poco para él, Sherlock — Indicó Mary, deslizando su mano por el vientre de John hasta terminar con sus dedos alrededor de su miembro, comenzando a acariciar con suaves y largos movimientos.

 

Sherlock deslizó sus manos por su pecho hasta hundir sus manos dentro de su ropa interior, donde se apreciaba el más que notorio bulto de su erección. Con una amplia sonrisa, tiró de la ropa hacia abajo, descubriendo los vellos azabaches que contrastaban contra la palidez de su piel y el tono ligeramente rojizo de su miembro alzándose con toda la elegancia que sólo alguien como él podía tener. Con su ropa interior bajada hasta sus muslos, se llevó la mano a la boca y lamió su palma, dejando un rastro de saliva en ella para luego guiarla hacia su erección, mordiéndose los labios cuando la frialdad de la saliva entró en contacto con el calor que irradiaba de su miembro, el mismo que comenzó a acariciar, retrayendo el prepucio para mostrar la brillante punta de su miembro, brillante por el liquido pre-seminal.

 

La visión frente a sus ojos y la mano de Mary sobre su miembro, fue más que suficiente para que John consiguiese la erección que deseaba, sintiendo que su límite de excitación sólo podría ser sobrepasado si pudiese tomar a Mary mientras seguía viendo y escuchando a Sherlock tocarse, dejando escapar guturales gemidos que mandaban un escalofrío al cuerpo de John.

 

— Móntame, Mary — Susurró contra el oído de ella, antes de besarla una última vez y observar como Mary se ponía a horcajadas sobre él, posando sus manos sobre su pecho para tener un punto de apoyo. Apartó una de sus manos del pecho de John y la guió entre sus piernas, tomando el miembro de John por la base y guiándolo hacia su húmeda entrada, tomándolo dentro de ella con facilidad. Una vez que estuvo completamente con su piel contra la de John, éste la detuvo antes de que comenzase a moverse.

 

— Sherlock — Llamó John. Sherlock abrió los ojos, estando perdido en la sensación de la sensible piel de su miembro siendo acariciada contra el interior de su mano, cálida y apretada en torno a él. — Ven aquí — Indicó, tomando de la mesita de al lado el bote de lubricante que había comprado de camino al lugar.

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño, desconcertado por lo que John pensaba hacer. Se apartó la ropa interior por completo y se recostó al lado de John, quien lo besó bruscamente mientras untaba un poco de lubricante en sus manos, frotándolas entre ellas para calentar un poco el líquido. Sherlock gimió contra sus labios cuando la mano de John se cerró en torno a su dolorido miembro y comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y abajo, arrancando gemidos entrecortados de sus labios. John se apartó de los labios de Sherlock, dejándolo gemir contra su la piel de su hombro y sentir que empujaba su miembro contra su puño, en busca de más fricción. Mary sonrió al observar a John, impaciente porque le indicase que podía comenzar a moverse, indicación que llegó casi al instante en el que la mano libre de John se aferró a su cintura y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba. Mary gimió sonoramente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir después de tanto tiempo la completa erección de John dentro de ella, llenándola por completo. Volvió a apoyar sus manos sobre el pecho de John y comenzó a mecerse con un ritmo estable y lento, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a John dentro de ella y la forma en la que John no paraba de tocar a Sherlock, quien tenía su rostro presionando contra el hombro de John en un inútil esfuerzo por acallar sus gemidos y gimoteos.

 

— J-John… — Gimió Sherlock, empujando sus caderas contra el puño de John, quien gemía fuerte cada vez que su miembro entraba y salía de Mary, arrancando de labios de ella los sonidos más dulces y excitantes que hubiese escuchado jamás. 

 

John jamás pensó que algo como aquello pasaría. Jamás creyó que tendría una mujer, que tendría un mejor amigo que también sería su padrino de bodas, y que esas dos personas serían las personas más importantes en su vida. Y sin duda jamás pensó que llegaría a compartir una cama con ellos, donde su mujer les estaría montando como si no hubiese un mañana, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, gimiendo y repitiendo su nombre, el mismo que repetía la voz de barítono que provenía a su lado, seguido de gemidos roncos que emergían de su boca al igual de la de su mejor amigo, quien ahora embestían con fuerza contra su mano en un intento por conseguir su pronta liberación. Las piernas de Mary se comenzaron y ceñir más contra sus costados, haciéndole saber lo cerca que estaba de alcanzar el clímax, y él no estaba lejos de ello. Con un gruñido, apretó su agarre alrededor de Sherlock y le masturbó con rapidez, dejando a Sherlock sin aliento y tratando de respirar mientras su semilla se esparcía contra su desnuda piel. Continuó tocándolo aun sabiendo que había alcanzado el clímax, pero los sonidos atrapados en su garganta le hacían continuar, incitándolo a conseguir que Mary también llegase al clímax, plantando sus pies sobre la sabana para empujar hacia arriba un par de veces y brindarle a Mary lo que tanto deseaba. Envuelto en aquel ambiente de excitación, sudor, gemidos y jadeos, John se corrió dentro de Mary con una fuerza que no creyó posible, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaron y su mente se nubló por completo gracias a uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido en su vida. 

 

*****************************************

 

1 Mes Después

 

Dos hombres se encontraban en Baker Street, uno era un hombre rubio que usaba una camisa azul a cuadros, John. Él estaba caminando por lo largo del pasillo, con sus manos cruzadas en su pecho. Otro hombre joven de cabello rizado y negro, Sherlock. Él estaba usando su equipo de química mientras bebía algo un poco más fuerte que té. Aunque no lo quería decir, debía admitir que estaba nervioso y obviamente lo quería disimular, usando su equipo de química sin prestarle realmente atención.

 

— ¡John, ven rápido! — Gritó Mary desde el interior del baño.

 

John abrió la puerta, con Sherlock a sus espaldas. Dentro encontraron a Mary con una sonrisa más radiante, y la prueba con dos líneas que entre sus manos.

 

— Positivo… — Dijo John, pero no pudo decir nada más porque su vista se nubló y el aire en sus pulmones faltó. John se había desplomado pero sin llegar a tocar el suelo, pues Sherlock le sujetó a tiempo por los hombros.

 

— Lo conseguiste — Dijo Sherlock, sonriendo.


End file.
